A Cold Day
by Drovak
Summary: marching on the giant fortress


Mumbling over the bitter cold gusts blowing through the canyon the hooded traveler pulled his cloak tighter around him. "Why dear Innoruuk did I leave the cool, dark stones of Neriak," the priest curses. "Because I seek to gain power," he replies to himself more than to his woman, the fierce Ketriana.  
  
Looking at her made his blood warm. How he was ever blessed to be wed to such a beautiful woman he could never know, while he knew that many others wanted him, Drovak Kyorl`Andarath knew where he would stay. He would always compliment the other womenfolk for that surely unnerved Ketriana. Oh how he loved to see the women's reactions go from smiles to tears once they saw Ketriana whirl her slim daggers with ease upon noticing any interest in the Dark Elf male within her company.  
  
The trek was to the giant fortress of Kael. Drovak had been informed of an army laying in wait to help lay siege on the Kromriff and Kromzek. While his love was for only two people, himself and Ketriana, his loyalty was to a Brotherhood...nay a House. House Kel`Dar, for surely such an organized band acted as a family, fending off beasts for each other and knowing loyalty beyond the grave.  
  
"Why oh why must it be this way," he asked his Ketriana. "Why not ally with the giants and strike out at the wretched Coldain and call Thurgadin our home. Then move to clear the followers of Veeshan! That is where the power is my pretty!"  
  
With a giggle Ketriana dismissed her lover's thoughts just as if they were a whisper in that howling wind. She knew that the priest was not ready. She would never tell him that, but she knew....  
  
After what seemed like years trekking through the unforgiving snow and the wastelands, Drovak and Ketriana started upon the rising fortress that was home to King Tormax, Derakor the Vindicator, as well as the Avatar of War himself. Awestruck by the sheer might of the building Drovak let a chuckle escape his cracked lips as he moved to the camp of people he came to call family.  
  
After looking back to see a tall barbarian with gruesome weapons in the company of a halfling that would look more promising in a stew, Drovak let loose his hammer, extended his arm for Ketriana to follow in toe, and strolled into the commanders' tent.  
  
Drovak was shocked when he saw the mass offensive strike planned. "Blood will fall this day," he commented to the grim attendants, "I say let us just be sure it is more giant blood than ours." With an overview of the map one last time for committing to memory he strolled out of the tent calling for his troops.  
  
"First legion to me," the Priest cried out over the wind. As the masses gathered around him he looked to each and every one, green eyes, icy blue, slitted yellow, and feline. "Many of you will fall this day," he started, "if you fall with battle lust in your hearts I will do what is in my power to bring you back. If you are weak I leave you to rot!"  
  
Noticing the kender and his ironic companion he singled them out. "You! Little one, and you barbarian, do you think you have what it takes to walk away after all is said and done?" The barbarian replied "By the might of my blades and the power of my god I know that I posses what it takes to walk in priest. Whether I make it out or not is already written." The halfling, shaking his head and shivering with the cold brought forth his amusing reply, "Oh I don't plan on walking away sir, I plan on running!"  
  
With a chuckle from the crowd Drovak knew that he was surely in a battle ready company. With a smile from his beautiful Ketriana he began preparation of his party members, as did the other groups. Praying to his lord of hatred he wielded magic unseen by anyone for a long time. Once everyone was prepared and in their own world making peace with what things they had done in life, Drovak knew that the time was upon them all.  
  
"Let us fell some oaks," the battle cleric cried out. The resounding echo from the canyon they were in was magnificent. Surely the gods heard that day. Surely they would be called upon by many, and cried out to by more."  
  
After communicating with the other commanders present, they all knew now was the time.  
  
"First legion," the priest yelled, "I will be there with you all. Cry out my name and you will feel my healing hand at your side, should you be worthy. Listen to your commands and protect your friends and we will live this day."  
  
With those last words he started walking to the oaken doors to the stronghold. "FIRST LEGION......MARCH!!!!!" 


End file.
